When You Wish Upon a Star
by Dr Logica
Summary: Percy witnesses something that no mortal has ever survived. How will he deal with his newfound power? Currently rated T, subject to change.


**Chapter 1**

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

**A/N**

**Hey guys, and welcome to my new story (for real)! This is partially an apology for the awful oneshot I uploaded, and partially because the plot bunny is killing me. It's set after the titan war, although a few people that died originally still live. I do plan to have a titan feature; I feel like they where underused. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Camp Halfblood**

Percy sprinted through the woods as fast as he could towards Zeus' fist, where the hunters had placed their flag. He had already avoided 2 groups of hunters, although he had seen them escorting a fair few demigods. He ducked under a low hanging branch, hopped over a rock and took a short breather, whilst looking at his surroundings. He was in a small clearing about 20 ft wide, with a lone pine tree in the center. Pulling out a flask of ambrosia, he took a quick swig and was about to get going again when he by reflex ducked an arrow. A lone hunter walked out from the tree line, fluidly swapping her bow for some wickedly sharp hunting knives.

Percy uncapped Anakslumos and felt his adrenaline start pumping. Standing in in a battle stance with his back to the tree, he motioned his hand as if to say _bring it on._ Baring a grin that would have shocked a gorgon, the hunter flew into action. Twirling, thrusting and jabbing, she turned into a sudden whirlwind of death, and would have have decapitated Percy if not for his own skill with a blade. Smirking, Percy retaliated in kind, parrying, slashing and swinging riptide. Hunter and boy seemingly danced, gaining an audience of dryads and nymphs.

While the two fighters were locked in combat, the capture the flag game had long since finished. The hunters, jubilant at another victory soon noticed their missing member, while the seething campers noticed Percy hadn't returned. The two sides nearly broke out into a fight, if not for the timely intervention of Juniper, who mentioned a duel a bit further into the forest. Both campers and hunters, while still distrusting of each other agreed to go see. They soon filed into the clearing, making sure to stay well clear of the duo in the center. After nearly an hour, the duet was still commencing. After another 10 minutes, both fighters got desperate.

In a brief lull in combat, the hunter had muttered a quick prayer before gaining a sword that was obviously Ares'. Percy's eyes widened as he realised she had called on her godly parent. As the fight continued, now in the third hour, Percy prayed over and over to someone, anyone to help him. But all he received was silence. Just as despair began to take over, the hunter swung her sword with all her might at Percy. Eyes widening, he raised Riptide to block... and it shattered, causing him to have to roll out of the way.

Percy hurriedly dodge another roll in the nick of time, before tripping over arock. .Looking up at the girl, he noticed her eyes were red with bloodlust. Realizing what was about to happen, and unable to get out of the way, he closed his eyes in another prayer. _To anyone who is out there, please help me_. And this time he got an answer. _**I hear you, young hero. Take this weapon, as well as the knowledge of how to use it. Now open your eyes and fight! **_ Percy opened his eyes to find a gleaming back spear in his hand, decorated with glowing purple lines and what looked like inlaid silver. Blocking the thrust that would have ended him, he took advantage of the hunters uprise to take a good look at his spear.

It was a work of art, with an intricate pattern of lines covering it, reaching up into what looked suspiciously like a symbol Percy had seen in a mortal game, assassins credit or something. What really shocked him though was the silver. After the war he had looked into alternate weapon materials for the Hephaestus cabin, and had found one that was extraordinarily rare. Perses silver, named after the titan, was the pure essence of the titan. It was created by him simply willing it into existence, and was incredibly valuable. Only Perses, a god of opposites (Peace and destruction), could create it. And now Percy had a spear inlaid with it.

The hunter had by now gotten over her surprise, and had resumed the attack. Percy, with memories that weren't his, immediately countered, neatly disarming her and forcing her to the ground in one move. The following silence was deafening. Panting slightly, Percy picked up her sword and was about to give it to her, when he noticed a god flashing in before he could look away. His head felt like it was burning, and his eyes melting, before everything went black.

**Olympus infirmary**

Percy slowly returned to the land of the living, surprised at his dreamless night. Stretching, he opened his eyes and froze. He was in a long white room filled with beds, and there were people in white coats bustling around everywhere. A large sign constructed of bronze proclaimed 'Thank you for visiting Olympus Infirmary. We hope you have a nice day.' Realizing where he was, Percy thought back on what he remembered. There was the fight, a voice in his head, the spear- he was jolted out of his thoughts by a tingling sensation on his arm. Looking down, a tattoo of the spear was emblazoned along his arm. Instinctively willing it out of tattoo form, Percy smirked before going back to his thoughts.

After the spear, then there was the blinding light. Ah. He was the first mortal to survive a god flashing in, which would explain why he was in so much pain right now. His body felt like it had been hit by a semi truck, and he knew he would be feeling that for weeks. Looking around, he spotted some clothes by the dresser. Quickly slipping them on, he strode out the front door, neatly bypassing the door man and making his way outside.

It had been a while since he had last been to Olympus, and the reconstruction was going well. All but a few palaces had been reconstructed, most even better than before due to the help of the architect of Olympus, Annabeth. They had dated for a while, before the broke it off. They were just too different to be romantically involved. He hadn't gone on a date since then, however; He had had really loved her, even if it would never had worked out. She on the other hand was now dating some son of Dionysus, if the rumors were to be believed. Percy was once more pulled out of his thoughts by the park he had reached. Walking inside, there was a giant statue of Luke, stabbing himself to protect Olympus. Percy held back tears for a man that was once his friend. If only the gods had done the right thing, as opposed to driving the young man to the worst of the worst.

"Perseus?" A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around. Behind him stood Athena in casual getup. "The olympians want to see you."

**A/N:**

**So, how was it? This is my longest chapter ever at 1,154 words not counting the Authors note. Read, review and leave suggestions; I need to know A) Who will Percy be romantically involved with, and B) Who from camp should come with him on whatever task the olympians set for him? Review or PM me your ideas. I am also looking for fan-art for a cover, PM me if interested.**


End file.
